1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stock analysis, and more particularly to a stock analysis method, a computer program, product, and computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fundamental idea behind a stock market is profit: buy low and sell high. The reason to form a portfolio is to reduce investment risk by diversification. Note that variation about the long term return is the risk, which includes price changes upward as well as downward. The efficiently learning market movements and the capital asset pricing model hold that prices eventually reflect the fact that a high risk demands a high return.
Traditionally, techniques and methods for analysis stock by comparing information of each company stock with that of a corresponding classified industry or a market are gradually become more limited in efficacy because performance of a company stock belonging to a superior classified industry, which can be defined as required, may be worse than that of the market or because a company stock with performance superior to that of the market may belong to an inferior classified industry. Thus, a high return cannot be ensured.
Therefore, improvements may be made to the conventional techniques and methods.